Edward and Bella's Daughter Blair
by Blair Cullen
Summary: My name is Blair Cullen. I am 15 years old and I am part human and part vampire. Yes you heard me right. My mom got pregnant with me before she was turned and didn’t found out till after she was turned like a month after.
1. Blair's First Love

Ok be nice this is my first ever fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kayla, and Josh. They are mine.

Character 1

Blair's first love

**(BPOV) Blair's Point of View**

I am 15 years old and I am part human and part vampire. Yes you heard me right. My mom got pregnant with me before she was turned and didn't found out till after she was turned like a month after. If by now you haven't guest it my parents are Bella and Edward Cullen. It was 6 am in the morning first day of school at Fork's High School. I am a sophomore at the same school where my parents meet and fell in love.

"Blair, Honey are you up?" I hear a voice calling to me in my room.

"Yes mom, I am up and dressed. I will be down in a few minutes I promise." That was my mom Bella. I love her a lot. My dad says I am a lot like her. But I don't see it. I finished getting ready for school and run downstairs and get some toast that my grandma Esme made for me.

"Thank you Grandma," I hugged her and left the house but before I left I hugged my parents.

"Your welcome Blair" she said to me as I left the house.

"Yep she is a lot like you Bella," I heard my dad say.

"There is nothing wrong with that, Edward." my mother said.

I got to school and went to my locker and got my books out for 1st period and there he was he was cute. "Blair, hello are you there?" I heard a voice say to me it was my best friend Kayla she didn't anything about me I wish I could have told her everything. But I promised my family I wouldn't.

"Oh yea sorry who is that." I asked Kayla.

"Oh he is new his name is Joshua Black." She told me.

"He is cute." I told her. I decided to go talk to him so I walked over to him.

"Hi I am Blair Cullen." I told him.

"Hi I am Joshua Black. But you can call me Josh. "He sounded so sweet plus he was very very sexy too.

"Nice to meet you, Josh." I smiled at him.

**(JPOV)Josh's Point of View**

This beautiful girl walks up to me and introduced herself to me.

"Hi I am Blair Cullen." she introduced herself

"Hi I am Joshua Black. But you can call me Josh." I told her.

"Nice to meet you, Josh." she said with a beautiful smile

I think I am falling in love with her.

**(BPOV) Blair's Point of View**

Wow he I think he is hot," If you need to know where anything is here just ask me." I told him with a smile and with that I went to homeroom with Kayla. All I could think about was Josh Black all day long. 8 hours later the day was done and I went home. I was hoping my dad nor my Aunt Alice could know what went on today at school but something told me that all that was about to come out.

OOC: Ok guys please nice and let me know so far what you think. Kayla is a real friend of mine I don't think she will mind if I use her in the story


	2. Daddy Little Princess

Ok be nice this is my first ever fanfiction. Ok here is Chapter 2 Hope it is ok with everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kayla, and Josh. They are mine.

Chapter 2

Daddy's Little Princess

As I walked in the big manson like house I saw my Aunt Alice she was grinning from ear to ear. I knew she was up to something. Aunt Alice was always up to something. She came up to me while I was doing my homework," Blair,you should ask Josh out. Trust me he likes you." She said with a huge smile.

" Aunt Alice, I can't just ask him out. I just met him today. Does daddy know about him?" I asked her. I already knew the answer.

My dad has the power to read minds. I hate it and he knows it too. He has told me that I am his little princess. Arrrggggg!!!!! My mom has the power to feel your emotions. I hope when and if I become a vampire that I get a really cool power.

" Well he does and he isn't to happy that his little princess likes a boy." She told me.

I just smiled my dad would just have to get over it. Oh I haven't told you but just in case you didn't figure it out Josh is Jacob Black's son. Yea yea I know like mother like daughter. But he is very cute plus I am not a vampire just part. I don't drink animal blood. _Ewwww gross. _I can go outside when it is sunny.

" Blair hey sweetie, how was school?" my mom asked, she had a soft pleasant voice.

" It was good mom,how was school for you?" I asked.

She pretended to be in college as did my dad,Uncle Emmett,Aunt Rose,Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. My grandparents pretended to be my parents in public. So everyone thinks I have 3 sisters and 3 brothers.

" No boys for you, Blair." I hears a male voice behide me say. Yep you guessed it, it was my dad.

" Daddy can you pleeeeeeeease stay out of my head." I begged him

" Edward honey you promised that you would stay out." My mother reminded him.

" I know Bella. But she is my baby girl, my little princess and I don't want her dating guys ever." He told my mom in his soft but rough voice.

"Daddy, you have to let me grow-up sometime." I told him. I love him but he is very very overprotective of me.

"Nope never you are nnever going to grow-up. You will always be my little princess." He said with a smile the he hugged me.

"Da…da..ddy…c…can…'t breath." I finally got that out.

He just laughed and let me go so I could," Sorry baby girl."

" It's ok I am not like you. I need to breath." Smiled at him and my mom and went back to my homework.

They left the room so I could finish it in peace. I finally got it done and had dinner with my Grams even if she doesn't eat food she still stayed with me while everyone eles went hunting.

" I am going to bed,Grams, love you. Will you let mom and dadknow that I am in bed. " I asked and she smiled and said she would.

We hugged and said good night and I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I took a shower,brushed my teeth and went back to my room and got into bed and fell asleep.

OOC: Ok I have chapter 3 done I will add it when I can.


	3. The Forbidden Girl

Ok be nice this is my first ever fanfiction. YAY!!!! Finally Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kayla, and Josh. They are mine.

Character 3

The Forbidden Girl

**(JPOV) Josh's Point of View**

I got home from school, all day long I was thinking about her, Blair Cullen. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She has long Auburn hair with blue eyes with a touch of gold in them.

"Hey dad!" I called out to him as I walked in the house. He is the head of the pack now Sam Uley stepped down when my grandfather Billy Black made him he said that my dad had to take his place as the leader of the pack. Sam understood.

"Hey son, how was your first day at Fork's High?" he asked me.

"It was great dad. I met a girl. I really like her. She is so beautiful." I told him I could talk to my dad about anything.

"Well good for you. What's her name? Who names you might be imprinted with her?" he suggested.

"Dad, I don't know about that if I am or not. Her name is Blair. Blair Cullen." I told him. I was not expecting the next thing that came out of my dad's mouth.

"WHAT?!!!!" he yelled at me. "No are not ever to see her again. Do you hear me?"

"Dad you don't know her. You can't stop me. We go to the same school, same classes." I was yelling back at him. I have never done that before.

"Yes I can, I am your father. Josh, you remember the stories that I told you about our family?" he asked. Of coarse I did so I nodded yes. "Well she is one of them." he told me.

"Dad she doesn't smell like them." I informed my dad. In case you haven't noticed I am a werewolf too. I didn't care if she was full blood vampire, I really liked her.

"Josh, she is half bloodsucker maybe that is why she doesn't smell like the rest of her family." he told me.

"Dad, I really don't care. I really like her alot and I plan on asking her out." I informed him again.

"I think no I know you are making a huge mistake, son." he growled at me.

"I don't care, dad. Let me make it if I am but I don't think I am." I growled back. Then I left him standing in the living room and went to my room.

OOC: Ok done. I was bored yesterday so I wrote two chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one. I need time to think about Chapter 4 now. (LOL) Brain is on over load.


	4. Family Meeting

Ok be nice this is my first ever fanfiction. YAY finally another chapter (LOL)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kayla, and Josh. They are mine.

Chapter 4

Family Meeting

**(Thursday Night, The day before my big date with Josh)**

Josh had finally asked me out the other day at school. I am so happy. Now here comes the fun part telling my parents and the rest of my family. They are going to freak out. I know josh is a werewolf and that we are suppose to be enemies but I like him a lot. He also likes me a lot what are we going to d? It is like " Romeo and Juliet" I am Juliet and josh is Romeo. But instead of The Capulets and the Montagues it is the Cullens and the Blacks. Ok I called a family meeting with the help of my grandpa. I walked into the family room where my mom,dad,Aunt Rosalie,Uncle Emmett,Aunt Alice,Uncle Jasper are waiting along with my Grams and Grandpa.

As I walked in all vampire eyes were on me. Oh boy this is going to be fun. **NOT!!!!!!** I walk in front of my family and cleared my throat. Ok heregoes nothing.

"First I want to thank you all for coming to this family meeting. I know some of you already know why I called this meeting but for those of you that don't you will be founding out now." I was nervous. I knoew Uncle Jasper could tell and so could my mom. So here it goes. Wish me luck.

I took a deep breath and started, " Well I have my very first date with a guy tomorrow night." I looked over and saw my dad's expression on his face, I could tell he was pissed. You have to rememeber I am his little prinecess and he is very protective of me. " His name is going to surprise you, ok maybe not dad or Aunt Alice but it will surprise the rest of you." I took another deep breath, " His name is Josh Black. Yes I know our families are mortal enemies but we don't care I mean I have no vampire characteristics, I am more human than vampire. Yes he knows I am part vampire but he doesn't care. I know you all want what is best for me and this is it. Please let me make the mistake if this is a mistake. Ok done questions,comments anything." There was a lonnnnnnggggg silence.

I looked over at my dad he was ready to pop with yelling at me. I looked over to my Uncle Jasper and mouthed, _" Help me calm him down please_!"

He looks over to Jasper, **" DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT JASPER**." He growled at him.

" Sorry kiddo, don't want to make your dad even madder than he is already. Come on alice let's go and let these 3 talk." Kissed my headand whispers, " Be careful" aunt Alice hugs me and whispers too," Don't worry it will work out ok tonight. I promise." And they both left. I just smiled at them both as the left the room first.

Grams was next, " Edward, go easy on her." She hugs me, " Love you honey." Grampa came next and hugged me and told me not to worry and that he loved me too and they both left the room.

"Love you too Grams and Grampa." I told them both before they left. Aunt rosalie and Uncle Emmett hugged me and wished me luck with my dad. I thanked Aunt rosalie.

"Edward, mom isright go easy on her." Uncle emmett and Aunt Rosa (as I call her) left the room and went to their room so it was just dad,mom and me.

" Mom dad say something,please." If looks could kill I would be dead now. The look my dad gave me I knew he was pissed.

" Edward honey calm down I know you are upset that Blair is dating but you have to let her grow up." My mother told him calmly.

" Bella that isn't the point,she is dating a dog. I know what you are going to say Blair,_'He isn't a dog,daddy'_ Well I hate to say it but he is and no daughter of mine is going to date a dog."

I was mad at him for calling him a dog. I had gotten on Josh for calling my family _Bloodsuckers or Cold Ones, _" Dad you don't know Josh just like he doesn't you know you. He is very sweet and caring and would do anything for me. Daddy please give Josh and chance." I begged him. I had tears coming down my face.

" Edward come on honey let's go talk. Blair honey you can go on your date tomorrow night but anymorew you need to talk to your dad and myself before you say yes. You hear me, baby girl?" she said with her calm voice. " Edward, you know how I feel about the term _dog _ and well so does Blair.' I heard her mention

I nodded, " yes mom. Thank you." I hugged her and went passed my dad and started to leave to go to my room.

" Blair come here sweetie." I heard my dad say as I was about to walk out the room. I turned around and saw him smiling at me so I walked over to him, " Can I have a hug?" he asked

" Yes sir." I hugged him for what seem like a long time.

" Edward let her go she has to go to bed she has school in the morning. My mother reminded him. He let me go then I hugged my mom. " Love you both very much." I yawned, " Night mommy and daddy."

" Night Princess. Sleep tight." I heard them both tell me as I went upstairs and went to bed.

OOC: Sorry for the long wait. I had to get ideas for this chapter. Hope it ok. Please review. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Our First Date Cancelled

Ok be nice this is my first ever fanfiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chatpers. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, and Josh. They are mine. I changed Kayla to Kellie.

Chapter 5

Our First Date (Cancelled)

**(Friday, The Big Date Night with Josh YAY!!!!)**

It was 3 0'clock and school was over. I am at my locker putting my books up when Kellie walks up to me.

"Hey Blair, you excited about you date tonight with Josh?" Kellie is my bestest friend ever we have been best friends since kindergarden she was about to bubble over with smiles as she asked me. She reminds me a lot of my Aunt Alice. Kellie loves to take me shopping just like Aunt Alice does me and my mom.

"Yea I am . Kinda nervous though." I felt red heat on my cheeks.

" Oh Blair it will be ok. Want me to come over and help you get ready." She asked with a smile.

"No that's ok. I am pretty sure my sister Alice will help she probably has an outfit already picked out for me to wear." I said laughing b/c I knoew my Aunt Alice very well she probably dragged my mom shopping today to get me aute outfit to wear. I had to laugh at that thought since my mom hates shopping and only does it to make her happy which it does.

" Yea your sister has great taste in clothes. Ok girl call me tomorrow and let me know how it went." She said as she walked off.

"Ok Kel I will you know it." I told her before she left.

Then Josh walks up and puts his arms around me and kissed my neck, "Hey baby. I meant to ask you how did it go with your family when you told them that you were dating me a werewolf."

"Well my dad blew up. My mom said, _Edward honey calm down I know you are upset that Blair is dating but you have to let her grow up._ He said and I quote, _Bella, that isn't the point, she is dating a dog. I know what you are going to say Blair,__**'He isn't a dog,daddy'**__ Well I hate to say it but he is and no daughter of mine is going to date a dog._" I said in my best Edward Cullen impression. " I said this to him, _Dad you don't know Josh just like he doesn't you know you. He is very sweet and caring and would do anything for me. Daddy please give Josh and chance._" He just laughed. " What?" I asked so innocently.

"Nothing you are so cute. And you are right I would." He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him

"So what did your dad say about me?" I could tell he really didn't want to tell me but I kissed him sweetly.

"Blair, you really don't want to know what he said about you. He told me.

"Yes I do. I told you what my dad said word for word. Pleeeeease Joshie." I batted my eyes looking real cute for him.

"Ok ok ok ok baby but I warned you. I told him that I was dating you and once he heard your last name he blew up just like your dad do. He told me I had to break up with that _bloodsucking leech _his word not mine baby." I think he could see that comment upset me. "I told him that I wouldn't do that. Then he threatened me by saying if I didn't that he would disown me. I told him so what disown me dad. You had a huge crush on her mom so I guess I take after you **DAD!!!!!!** I yelled at him. I can't believe I yelled at him I have never ever yelled at my dad" he was telling me all this. I felt bad after he was done that his dad told him that.

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other I don't want your family or the Pack to disown you. I have to go now. I am sorry Josh. Just forget about me. Act like we never met. It will be like I never existed." I sounded like my dad . I remember my mom telling that is what daddy said to her when he left her in the wood that day he left. I had tears in my eyes, I ran home at vampire speed. The last image in my mind was Josh standing there in complete shock. (The speed is the only thing besides my touch of gold in my eyes I have as half vampire)

Once I got home I was in full tears, my mom and dad came up to me and held me in their cold but safe arms. My Aunt Alice must have seen it happen and told them what happened. All I could do was cry and cry some more. I heard my dad say that I was more and more like my mom ever day. All I said was " It is over,It's over It's over." Luckly they knew what I was talking about.

I was about to cry as I was pre-writing this. Oh just to let you all know the Cullens have been back in Forks about a year and Kellie's family just moved back after they did too so that Kellie and Blair could still be best friends. Please review. If you have ideas for futrue chapters let me know. Thanks hope you enjoyed it.


	6. New Vampire in Town

**There where two ideas I really liked and I couldn't decide so I combined them both. Hope you all like. I would like to give the credit to s****teve the snapdragon and RaeRae144. Thanks to the both of you. There were others that I liked they will become future chapters as well you will get the credit for the idea.**

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, Josh and Aiden. They are mine.

Chapter 6

New Vampire in Town

**(Friday Night)**

My family and I were in the family room talking well they were talking and comforting me. They asked me why I had called off the date and broke up with him. Uncle Emmett said, "I bet it is b/c of Edward."

"No Uncle Emmett, it wasn't b/c of daddy. It was b/c of what his dad told him. He told Josh that if he went out with me and I quote, _he would disown me_. Those were Josh's words that his dad told him. He also called me a _bloodsucking leech_." I could tell my dad especially was getting pissed not at me but at that comment that Josh's dad said. "I told him to forget about me and act like we never met and that I didn't want his dad or the pack to disown him that is why I said that to him." I was in tears again but I was ok. I could tell my family was hungry and that they needed to go hunt. "I have an idea why don't you all go out and hunt and I will be ok here. I promise." I reassured them.

"No someone needs to stay here with you baby girl." my mom said as she put her arms around me. You know for almost being the same age as my mom it is strange I mean she is my mom but she acts like my best friend too.

"Mom I am fine. Plus I can do somethings around here for Grams." I said with a smile as I looked over to her. I was really close to her well I was close to my whole family.

"Ok then but you have mine and your dad's cell phone number in case you need us." She reminded me again.

"Yes mom I know." I said back with a disgusted tone in my voice.

They all got ready to go hunting but little did I know Aunt Alice had a vision about a new vampire in town but she wasn't sure if he or she was friend or foe but she told everyone about her vision. And they all told me to keep the doors and windows locked but they did tell me why but I agreed to and hugged them all and they left.

**(3 hours later)**

I was still at home by myself when a knock come at the door so I decided to answer it.

"Hello sir can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Yes are the Cullens home?" he asked with a beautiful smile that made me melt.

"No they are out. They should be back later or any time now. But I am Blair Cullen. Can I help you?" I asked

"No I am just looking for Edward Cullen. I am a friend of his." he told me

I was wondering how this gorgeous man knew my dad so I asked him, "So you know my brother Edward. How?"

"Oh we go way back. My name is Aiden Brady." he told me. My dad never mentioned an Aiden Brady before. OMG I thought what if this was that vampire that Aunt Alice saw in her vision and I let him in. Oh God I am in so much trouble ok Blair calm down, maybe he can't smell the human blood in you. Who am I kidding of course he can. "Don't worry Blair I know you are part vampire plus I am like they are I don't drink human blood." he assured me. "Plus I think no I know your dad would kill me if I harmed his little girl." What he knows OMG this good. I think.

"So you know that he isn't my brother." I asked as I let him in and we went over to the sofa and sat.

He laughs," Yes I know he isn't. I also know your mom got pregnant with you when she was still human that is who you are part human."

"Phew! I thought you were the vampire my Aunt Alice saw in her vision she wasn't sure if you were friend or foe. But I can see you are a friend." I told him.

Two more hours went by we were talking and flirting too. He was so funny he was telling me stories about him and my dad. He said he had stay with my family a few years but then left to be on his own and he kept up not drinking human blood. What came next I would have never have guessed we started to make out.

Suddenly my family came in and they saw Aiden and me making out. Oh that was the wrong thing. But to my surprise my dad was ok but I think Uncle Jasper had something to do with that part. I heard someone clear their throat and we looked up and saw everyone and I jumped up," Hi umm…" was all I could say.

Aiden just laughed at me, "Hey Edward long time no see. Listen don't be mad at us we were talking and one thing lead to another." he told my dad.

"Aiden you are lucky it was you that I caught making out with my daughter anyone else I would have decked them." he said then gave him a high five.

"Yea I know I am. Hey everyone. This must be Bella." he said with a question like tone.

"Yes this is Bella. My love, my life, my wife and the mother of the girl you were just making out with. Bella this is Aiden, Aiden this is Bella."

"Nice to met you Aiden." my mom said as my dad introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you to Bella or should I call you Mrs. Cullen?" he asked my mom.

"Bella is fine, Aiden. Mrs. Cullen is Esme not me" she told him

"No Esme is fine with me too Bella you know that dear." my grams told him and my mom

"I know sorry." she said as my grams hugged her. "So Aiden how long are you in town for?" grams asked him

"I am not sure ma'am." he said so politely.

"Well you know you are always welcome to stay with us." my grampa told Aiden.

"Yes sir thank you. But I don't think after Edward caught Blair and I making out he would want me here in the same roof as her." he said

"Aiden you can stay here. Plus…" he whispers this next part to him "I think she likes you and I know b/c of your thoughts that you like her. Plus you can go to her school and keep an eye on her for me. And keep that dog away from her and any other boy that might be interested in her." Aiden just smiled and nodded in agreement with whatever my dad had said to him.

"So does that mean I can ask her out then." he whispered back to my dad.

"Yes you can. But don't you dare hurt my little princess you hear me." he told him

"I won't Edward you know I won't." he told him.

"Ok so it is settled then Aiden is staying with us." my dad announced. I was happy I was really starting to like Aiden.

Ok here is Chapter 6 Hope you all liked it. Please review. Thanks

Ok some of you all wanted to know Blair's Vampire Characteristics and Human Characteristic. So I sat down and thought long and hard and here is what I have so far. **Vampire Characteristics are:**** Touch of gold in her eyes, can run at vampire speed, she does have a power but not sure yet what it can be, (It might be that she can block her thoughts from Edward and Alice, more to come later). ****Human Characteristics are:**** doesn't crave blood, eats normal food, can go out in the sun, she is a klutz at times like her mom, and vampires smell the human in her.**


	7. New Boyfriend

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, Josh and Aiden are mine.

Chapter 7

New Boyfriend

**(Saturday Night at home with The Cullens)**

**(APOV) Aiden's Point of View**

I can't believe Edward is letting me date his little girl. God she is so beautiful. I really think I am falling in love with her. You guessed it I asked Blair out and she said yes. Everyone throught it was cute and called her "Little Bella" b/c she is doing the same thing as her mom. What I mean by that is she fell for a vampire too. I love watching her sleep now I understand why Edward did it with Bella when she was human. Blair is so cute when she sleeps. Little does Blair know but Edward wants me to keep an eye on her at school which is no problem if that " _Mutt_" comes within 100 yards of her he better watch it. I growled at the throught of him coming around her.

"Aiden what's wrong?" I heard her sweet voice next to me ask.

"Nothing Blair. I promise." I kissed her sweet face. Of course Edward knew and he motioned me to come see him in the kitchen so I got up.

"Hey where you going?" blair asked me.

" Your dad wants to talk to me baby I will be right back." I assured her and went to Edward. " Hey what's up?" I asked him

"Aiden can you not leave Blair's side at school on Monday. Alice saw that _dog _bugging Blair every chance he gets. " he asked me.

" Yea no problem. I don't mind. I would do anything for her man. You know it. " I informed him.

" Thanks man since I can't be there to keep an eye on her. Remember I can hear your throughts just let me know if he tries anything." He instrructed me.

" Edward man don't worry. I got it covered." I reassured him. Then I went back over to Blair and cuddled with her.

**(BPOV) Blair's Point Of View**

I saw Aiden and my dad talking in the kitchen and got worried I guess Aunt Rosalie saw the look on my face and she came over.

" Blair don't worry your dad just wants you safe and he feels like Aiden will keep you safe." She told me.

" I know Aunt Rose. But Daddy is so protective of me that I am shocked that he let Aiden ask me out." I told her.

Aunt Alice come over too, "Well he trust Aiden with his life. So he trust him with his daughter's life. Oh you, your mom and I need to go shopping tomorrow. Rosalie wanna come too." She was bouncing around all I could do from not laughing at her.

" Aunt Alice calm down." I said laughing so hard at her.

" Nope I just had a vision on what you were picking out to wear for school. It is sooooooo cute. BELLA!!!!!" she called my mom.

" WHAT ALICE!!!!!" my mom called back.

Runs to my mom and tells her that we are going shopping tomorrow I could see my mom sigh and I laughed. " IT'S OK MOM I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GO EITHER!" I called to her I turned to Aunt Rosalie, "Are you coming to Aunt Rose?" I looked at her sweety.

" Yea to save you and Bella from Alice." She said with a laugh. Then Aiden came back over to me and Aunt Rose left and went back to Uncle Emmett.

" Hey what did my dad want?" I asked him.

" He just wanted to warn me again not to hurt you that's all. I reassured him that I wouldn't hurt you and that I was falling in love with you. I mean I know we just meant and got together but I fell like I have known you along time now." He told me.

" I know what you mean I fell the same way about you." I told him and kissed his cheek. I can't belioeve I have a boyfriend that my dad likes.

Sorry I know this chapter is short. I promise the next one will br longer.

Ok I am think about having Aiden cheat on Blair with Kellie (her best friend) and she founds them and runs off in tears and runs to a meadow not really her parents meadow but a meadow close to La Push and Josh comes out in wolf form and lies his huge wolf head in her lap. What do you think should blair stay with Aiden or should she go back with josh. Those are my 2 ideas tell me what you all think.

Ok some of you all wanted to know Blair's Vampire Characteristics and Human Characteristic. So I sat down and thought long and hard and here is what I have so far. **Vampire Characteristics are:**** Touch of gold in her eyes, can run at vampire speed, she does have a power but not sure yet what it can be, (It might be that she can block her thoughts from Edward and Alice, more to come later). ****Human Characteristics are:**** doesn't crave blood, eats normal food,sleeps,cries, can go out in the sun, she is a klutz at times like her mom, and vampires smell the human in her.**


	8. New Student

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, Josh and Aiden are mine.

**Authur's notes:** Ok Let me clear up some misunderstandings. First Josh just knows he will turn into a werewolf. He hasn't yet but will in a future chapter. Jacob has only told him about their family history. Secondly, The Cullens moved back to Forks about a year ago that is why everyone is in college but Blair. When they were in Alaska Edward, Bella and Alice had just finished high school again (2rd time for Bella). Emmett,Jasper and Rosalie finished a year before they did. Kellie's family just moved to Forks from Alaska that is why her and Blair have been best friends since kindergarden. And third Charlie has moved always from Forks he got a better police chief offer in New York City. So he lives in New York now. Also all of Bella old class mates have moved out of Forks too. I hope that clears it up for you all. Oh one more thing the poll about who should Blair be with is closed and we have a winner but I won't tell you in this chapter. Sorry I know I said I would but I want you to get to see how they act at school first with each other. If you have any more questions just ask and I will try to explain or answer them. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 8

New Student

**(Monday Morning at Forks High School)**

I was at my locker when Kellie walked up to me, "Hey girlie,why didn't you call and let me know about your date with that cutie Josh Black went?" I really didn't want to tell her but I had to since I am with Aiden now. This morning at home we came up with a plan to explain why we are together. We are going to tell everyone that we met when my family was on vacation in California this past summer. Kellie will believe it, she is so gullible, but I love her. Also we have been talking online and on the phone too.

" I cancelled our date that's why I didn't call you. Sorry." I told her.

"Why hon,What happened?" she asked me.

I lied I hated too but it was the only way to keep my family's serect safe, " My boyfriend from Californina moved here and he called me and wanted to see so I called Josh and cancelled it."

" Awww Blair what's his name? And why haven't you told me about him before,Missy?" she asked. Great another lie I had to come up with. I really suck at lieing like my mom but lucky Kellie couldn't tell I was lieing.

"Aiden Brady. The reason is because I didn't think I would ever see him again. I mean we talked on the phone and online but that was it. Then he called me and well you know. He told me he is suppose to start school here today but I don't see him yet. I guess he is in the office." I informed her. She had a huge smile on her face I could tell right then and there that she could wait to meet him.

**(APOV)**

" Thank you Mrs. Highnote" I said as I took my class notes and left to go find Blair before that _Mutt_ found her. There she was standing with who I could only guess to be Kellie her best friend she had told me about her last night before she fell asleep. I walked up and put my arms around her, "Hey baby,missed you."

**(BPOV)**

" Hi Aiden I see you made here ok. Kellie is this Aiden my boyfriend from California the one I was telling you about." I was so happy that he found me before Josh could I didn't want to see him again. "Aiden this is Kellie my best friend I told you that reminds me of my sister Alice."

"Nice to meet you Aiden. Now I see why Blair cancelled her date with…" before she finished I hit her letting her know not to mention Josh around Aiden, " me. We had a mall date. She was suppose to meet me there so we could go shopping." She quickly recovered.

" Nice to meet you too Kellie. Yea sorry about that it is just I haven't seen her in along time. I mean we talk on the phone or online but I just have missed her so much." He was so sweet,I was beginning to believe our lie myself. " Yea she is a lot like your sister,Alice. Well she is going to have to make it up to you. Right baby." He said as her turned to me and looked into my eyes. Man I could have melted right there.

"Uh…Huh. Sure I guess." I said as I looked at his beatiful topez eyes. I know now why my mom fell in love with my dad. The bell rang and we all went to class.

A few hours later was lunch I was already at mine and Kellie's table in the lunchroom when Josh walked up and sat down. " Josh go away I told you that I never ever wanted to see you again and to act like we never met." I reminded him.

" I know Blair but I just wanted to know something is it ok if we were just friends. I really want that Blair please." He asked me so sweetly. Come on Blair you are with Aiden now stop it.

" Yea I guess we can be friends. I mean our parents were well at least my mom and your dad were. So yea. " I smiled at him.

Just then Aiden walked up," Leave her alone _Mutt_ she is my girlfriend not yours."

" Aiden be nice. I agreed that I would be his friend." I informed him

" Yea she did bloodsu…I mean Aiden." I was so proud of Josh not finishing that word now if I was going to be friends with him I needed to know if his dad was ok with us as friends.

So I asked," Josh is your dad ok with us as friends?"

" Yea he is. My mom talked to him and he agreed to us as friends he said he was still friends with your mom so he agreed" He told me. I was surprised that my mom was still friends with Jacob Black. Maybe that is why she was on myside the night I told them about Josh. " He just doesn't care for your dad."

" Wow really. My mom never told me she was still friends with your dad." I was surprised. " Yea I know my dad feels the same way about yours." I let alittle smile show. Kellie shows up and saw I was talking to Josh around Aiden.

She walks up to the table, " Hey you three. So Aiden how is your first day at Forks High so far?" she asked all flirtly.

" It is ok I have like 2 classes with my girlfriend here." He puts his arms around me just to let Josh know to stay away. I don't know if that was for Josh only or for Kellie's benefit too.

We had like two more hours befroe we could go home. I couldn't wait.

Ok please review and let me know so far. I hope this chapter is better than the others.

Ok some of you all wanted to know Blair's Vampire Characteristics and Human Characteristic. So I sat down and thought long and hard and here is what I have so far. **Vampire Characteristics are:**** Touch of gold in her eyes, can run at vampire speed, she does have a power but not sure yet what it can be, (It might be that she can block her thoughts from Edward and Alice, more to come later). ****Human Characteristics are:**** doesn't crave blood, eats normal food,sleeps,cries, can go out in the sun, she is a klutz at times like her mom, and vampires smell the human in her.**


	9. Strong Feelings For

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, Josh and Aiden are mine.

I was bored so I went ahead and wrote this chapter.

Chapter 9

Strong Feeling For…

It was the end of the school day and time to go home, I was once at my locker. I had no homework, so I was putting up my books when Josh came up smiling at me," Hey there Blair, want to come over and hang out, that is if your parasite…Sorry I mean your boyfriend will let you."

I just smiled, "Josh you are something else I will ask my parents. I mean we are just friends. So yea I will be over later, I promise." I assured him.

"Ok good see you then." he bends down and gave me a peck on the cheek," Sorry that wasn't nice."

"It's ok Josh. It was a friendly peck. Don't worry about it." I smiled as he started to walk away then he was gone. Was I starting to have feelings for Josh no I can't I am with Aiden.

Aiden showed up two minutes later after Josh left. Phew! If Aiden had seen the peck he would have decked him. "Hey ready to head home?"

"Yep race you." I said with a cute smile and I started to run full vampire speed. Gosh I love beening part vampire. It is so cool. I did I beat Aiden home. I was jumping up and down screaming. "I DID IT. IDID IT. I DID IT. I beat Aiden home. HA beat that full vampire."

I heard a laugh behind me it was my dad, "Well someone is happy. How was school princess?"

I laughed, "It was good, dad. Daddy how long were you there watching me?"

"I heard everything, your Aunt Alice saw the race, who won and your reaction. And well she was right it was funny." he told me then he gave me a huge hug. "By the way baby girl Aiden let you. Isn't that right Aiden?"

Came out of the bushes with his head hung down in shame," Ok yea I let you win, forgive me." he looked at me with his sad puppy eyes.

I had to laugh it was funny, "Awww Aiden how can I not with you giving me those sad puppy dog eyes?" I kissed his cheek.

"Hmmm…hmmm…father still present here." my dad cleared his throat.

I laughed and so did Aiden, "Sorry daddy." I said then kissed him and went inside to see everyone.

"Yea sorry daddy." Aiden started to kiss my dad.

But was stopped by my dad," Don't even think about dude." Glares at his friend. They started laughing and came inside.

"What's so funny, son?" Grams asked

"Aiden and Edward almost made out, outside. _Kissy Kissy_ Edward." teased my Uncle Emmett. He was making kissy face at my dad.

"YOU BETTER RUN EMMETT CULLEN AND RUN FAST." my dad glared at him and took off after Uncle Emmett.

"Wait Edward I'm coming to help." Aiden called after my dad and took off after he kissed me.

We all were laughing at them.

"I guess I better go help maybe I can shoot a wave of calmness over Edward before he kills Emmett." then Uncle Jasper takes off running after them.

"Well hmmm…hey mommy…" I said so sweetly and innocently.

"Oh no Bella here it comes she is buttering you up for something." smiled my Aunt Rosalie.

"Yep she is and I know what it is too." informed my Aunt Alice

"Ok you two stop." she looks at me and asked, "What is it baby girl?"

"Can I go to La Push to hang out with Josh?" I saw the looks on their faces so I explained to them what Josh had told me earlier that day at school about his dad letting us be friends and that he was ok with it since he was still friends with my mom. They all looked at my mom.

"Bella is that true? My grams asked. My mom nodded yes. "Well that's good to hear dear."

"Does Edward know? "Asked Aunt Rosalie

"Yea Rosalie Edward knows and he is fine with it. I mean he doesn't like the idea but he never has like it." she informed them and me too. She turns to me and says "Yes you can go just be back before bedtime so you can eat something. Don't worry about Aiden I will explain everything to your father and he will keep him here and busy." she said then she hugged me. "Be careful baby." she told me.

"I will mom and thank you so much. Bye be back later." hugged them all and ran out the door to La Push to hang out with Josh.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	10. A visit to LaPush

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, Josh and Aiden are mine.

Remember Blair knows Josh is a wolf but he hasn't transformed yet. Plus Josh also knows he is a werewolf.

Chapter 10

A visit to LaPush

I ran at vampire speed all the way to LaPush reservation where Josh lives with his mom and dad. I stopped when I heard growling. Where was it coming from? I was getting scared then I heard Josh's voice," Quil, my dad said get back plus Claire wants you and oh leave Blair alone." Quil who was he? Then Josh came out I felt better when I saw him. "Hey you made it. I was starting to think you really didn't want to come."

I smiled at him," Now I promised you that I would come. I keep my promises. Oh who is Quil and Claire?" I asked.

" Quil is a member of the pack. He didn't know you were here for me. Sorry he does now. Claire is like two years older than we are and Quil imprinted on her when she was like two." He smiled and took my hand as we walked to his house we were talking and laughing. Once we got there I saw Jacob his dad, Maria his mom and the rest of the pack.

" Sorry about scaring you. I'm Quil." A tall dark guy came out from the shadows.

" Hi I'm Claire. Quil is just a big puppy dog." She was pretty was two year older than me and at the age of two imprinted on someone way older than her.

" Hi nice to meet you Quil and Claire. I'm Blair Cullen." I introduced myself to them.

" Wow you look just like your mom but with auburn hair. You must have got that from your dad. I'm Jacob. " josh's dad was standing right in front of me.

"Ummm… Yes sir I did. Nice to meet you sir. My mom has told me about you and the pack. I just want to say thank you for saving my mom from those newborn vampires and that Victoria lady." As thanked him I felt calm like something washed over me but I knew it wasn't Uncle Jasper b/c last time I saw him he was chasing after my dad and Uncle Emmett. Plus he wouldn't dare step one foot in LaPush again in fact none of my family would.

" Hey it was no problem we were happy to do it. Bella has always been a good friend of mine even after he changed her. She is like afew years older than me. Did she ever tell you that I had a huge crush on her before I was imprinted on Maria here." He asked me. I nodded no.

Glared at her husband, " Hi Blair I'm Maria. Josh's mom. It is nice to finally meet you. Josh was so heart broken when you cancelled your date with him but he explained why. That is when I sat his father down and had a very long talk with him. Isn't that right,Jacob?" she introduced herself.

" Yes dear sorry about that,Blair. I should have known you were Bella's daughter by the way Josh described you." He apolzied to me.

" it's ok sir. I just didn't want you or the pack to disown him b/c of me." I looked at Josh he just smiled at me so I smiled back." I am glad we can be friends now."

Josh takes me by the hand, " Come on I want to show you some place very beautiful. Bye mom,dad,Quil and Claire." He said as we walked away.

" They seem nice your parents. I mean. So does Claire and Quil too." I told him. As we walked were holding hands it was nice but then it hit me Aiden and I let go of his hand.

" Sorry I shouldn't be holding your hand." He looked away.

" It's ok Josh. It's no big deal. I mean I was holding your hand too." I looked we were at a beach the moonlight made the water sparkle like diamonds. It was beautiful. I saw the cliff where my mom had told me she went cliff diving. She had told me that Aunt Alice saw her jump and thought she was dead so she told my dad and that my dad wanted to end his life when he called my grandpa Charlie's house asking to speak to him butJacob had told him that he was at a funeral that is when my dad throught my mom was dead. I thought that was sweet. "So whre are we at,Josh?" I asked

" Oh this place is called _First Beach_ I love it here." He told me. I remember my mom talked about this place. Ahhhhh I throught I remember yep it is coming back to me. I giggled. " What's so funny?" he asked me with a confused look on his face.

" Og sorry I should have known my mom told me about this place and the cliff…" I point to the direction of the cliff, " So I should have known where we were at." I told him the story.

" Yea my dad told me about that. Don't get any ideas." He told me and then laughed.

" Don't worry I won't." I informed him with a smiled.

" Wait here I want to show you something if I can do it." He said and went off. I sat down on the sand.

A few minutes later a white and black wolf with blue eyes came toward me and laid beside me and put it head in my lap. " Ahhh hi there. JOSH!!!!!" I yelled then out of the blue the wolf licked me. I started laughing," OMG you are Josh. Awwww you are so pretty." I petted his head he was soft. " Ok I can't talk to you like this I don't have my dad's mind reading power go change back please." He gets up and went to the bushes awy from the beach.

He came back out as Joshand sat next to me, " Wow I can't believe it that was the first time ever I transformed it was amazing. Sorry if I scared you. I had to do something to show you it was me. Hope that was ok." He asked me.

"That's fine Josh. Wow that was your first time to transform and you did it for me. I am so touched." I put my hands on my chest. I looked at my watch, " OMG I need to get back home I really enjoyed myself tonight. Time flies by fast when you are having fun." Josh walked me back to his house " I have to go home now I have to eat and get ready for bed. I really enjoyed myself. It was very nice to meet you all. "

" Blair why don't you call your house and see if you can stay for dinner hon." Maria asked.

" Ok sure." I said. I got out my cell phone and called the house Uncle Emmett answered the phone, "Hey Uncle Emmett I hear my dad didn't kill you. Yay good. Can I talk to my mom please? Yes Uncle Emmett I do love you but I really need ot talk to my mom." I hear him calling my mom and the next thing I hear is Aiden on the phone, " No I am fine Aiden I promise. Aiden be nice. I know. No he didn't hurt me. Aiden please put my mom on the phone. Ok Love you too. Now put my mom on the phone. Hi mom Mrs. Black asked me over for dinner is it ok if I stay. I know mom he is worried I told that. Aiden… Daddy was like that too every time you were here. Really wow they are a lot alike. So can I please mom. I will right when I get home I will take a shower." I turned to Mrs. Black," She is asking my dad. Yea mom I am here. Ok. Hi daddy. Yes sir…No…I know…I will…I know he is… Ok I can thank you daddy. I love you. Tell mom I love her too… Ok….Hey baby…I know I will…Ok Love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone. " Ok sorry but it is ok with my parents."

" Ok good Josh set an extra place for Blair." Mrs. Black told him.

" Is there anything I can do to help you Mrs. Black?" I asked politely.

" No dear but thank you." She said to me with a smile

" Mr. Black my mom and dad said hi." I informed him

" Tell them Hi back." He said. I knew he didn't like my dad but he was being nice and my dad didn't like him either.

Mrs. Black finished dinner and served it up. I was shock how much Josh and his dad ate. Josh had told his parents that he transformed his first time tonight at _First Beach_ and he showed me his wolf form.

" He was very pretty too." I told them with a smile Josh blushed. " Awww Josh it is ok. You were." I just laughed. Dinner was over and I thanked them all again for a lovely time and hugged Josh he was hot very hot I guess that is normal for werewolves. " I will see you tomorrow at school. Thanks again for a nice time and for dinner." I left and ran home to take a shower and cuddled up with Aiden and fell alseep in his arms.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, The next is the one where I will tell you all who won the vote How should blairbe with? Poll that I had up earlier. Please review. Thanks


	11. CheaterCheaterCheater

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, Josh and Aiden are mine.

The whole Aiden calling Blair "Baby" at school is for show. Remember everyone thinks Blair and Aiden have been dating like a year or so.

Chapter 11

Cheater…Cheater…Cheater

All night after I got home from La Push all I could think about was Josh. Luckily I can block my dad from my thoughts. I kept repeating in my head "Blair you are with Aiden…Stop thinking about him." So I decided to go to bed said my good nights and went to my room and went to bed then I felt his cold arms around me like the past 2 nights.

**(Next Day at School)**

I was in the hall talking to Kellie, "Yea I went over and we just hung out as friends."

"So Aiden is ok with you and Josh as friends? I mean you are dating and have been awhile right? Kellie asked

"Yes Kels he is fine. I am allowed to have guy friends." I told her, and then Aiden walked up and kissed my cheek.

"Hey baby missed you last night." He said it was just for show since Kellie was there. Since in reality we just started dating but Kellie like everyone else thinks we have been dating about a year.

"Hey will you tell Kel that you were ok with me visiting Josh since we are just friends. She is all worried that you are mad at me." I told him with a smile and then kissed his cheek.

"Kellie it is fine really. B/c I know she is my girlfriend and will always be mine." He assured her. I just smiled when he said that. I believed that we would I wanted what my mom and dad have.

"Ok it is just you two are so cute together. I hate to see someone come inbetween you two." She said with a grin on her face.

The bell rang and we went to our separate classes.

Two hours later it was lunch I wasn't really hungry so I went to go look for Aiden. I couldn't find him so I headed back to the lunchroom to see if Kellie was in there and she nor Aiden were in there. So I went to go see if I could find one or both of them but I ran into Josh. "Hey have you seen Kellie or Aiden? I am looking for them."

"No sorry come on I will walk with you to look for them if you want?" he asked sweetly. Josh is such a sweetie.

"Ok sure." I said as we walked down the hall and out to the parking lot and that is when I saw them making out, I ran up to them with tears in my eyes, "**AIDEN AND KELLIE, HOW COULD YOU BOTH?!!!!!! **Kellie you are, no were my best friend. Aiden you are my boyfriend, no you were. It's …" crying saying inbetween sobs, "over. I never ever ever want to see you again" Crying I ran human speed out of the parking lot the ran vampire speed home.

I got home all in tears, I should have guest my Aunt Alice had told my Grams about a vision she had after Aiden and I left for school, " Honey what's the matter, Why are home so earlier?" she knew but she wanted to hear it from me.

Saying inbetween sobs, "Grams…I…caught…A…A…Aiden and Kel…Kel…Kellie making out at lunch."

My grams sat next to me holding me in her cold arms," Awwww honey shhhh it is ok. Your Aunt Alice told me she had a vision that he would cheat on you but she had it after you and him left for school so that is why she didn't tell you."

"Did she tell daddy?" I cried in her arms.

"I don't know but your dad might have read her mind so he might homey. "Still holding me in her arms.

**(APOV)**

"Kellie, I have to go talk to Blair." I left school and ran home and saw her crying in Esme's arms. I knew I had hurt her badly. "Esme, can I talk to Blair alone? Please!!! I asked her.

"That is up to Blair Aiden if she wants to talk to you." Esme told me. I could tell she was mad at me for hurting Blair. Hell I don't blame her. I am mad at myself. Blair is the best thing ever happened to me.

"I understand" I told her then asked Blair, "Can I talk to you alone? Please!"

She just looks at me with her red puffy eyes, "It's fine, Grams. As long as he hurries up before daddy gets home." She was right Edward will kill me when he fines out that I hurt his little girl.

"Blair, it didn't mean anything I swear. It just happened. Please forgive me. I promise it won't happen again." I begged her.

**(BPOV)**

Yea I thought sure it won't happen again because my dad will kill you. All of sudden Josh was standing by me. Apparently my Grams let him in, "You are right Aiden it won't happen again. I never want to see you again. Go get your things and leave before my dad and uncles get home." still in tears Josh takes me in his warm arms and holds me while I am crying.

"Fine just remember I love you and have since the first night we meet." he told me and went upstairs packed and came back down, "Bye Blair." he said as he left our house.

Just after Aiden left my dad pulled up in his silver Volvo and ran in, "Where is he? Where is the bastard that hurt my little princess? I am going to kill him.

"Daddy I told him to leave before you came home. He isn't worth it. Please dad. Promise me I don't want you to go after." I looked into my dad's eyes.

"Ok honey just for you but if I see him I can't promise." He told me which I knew my dad would go hunt him down but I just smiled at him. I was still in Josh's arms and my dad wasn't happy that Josh was there.

"Mr. Cullen is it ok if I stay to comfort Blair?" he asked my dad so politely.

My dad glares at him there was a long silence and he finally answered, "Yes I guess I am not too happy about the idea but you are here and she seems to be happy now."

"Thank you dad." I got up and kissed my dad.

Just then Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper walked in, "Hey Edward let's go show this unfaithful vampire what happens when he hurts my niece." Uncle Emmett said with an evil grin on his face.

"Yea I am with Emmett, Edward let's go kick some vampire butt for hurting Blair." Uncle Jasper agreed with Emmett.

"No guys as much as I would love too I promised Blair. I wouldn't." he said with a sad tone in his voice. He takes my uncles to the other room and they talk. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper come out grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok you three are up are up to something. **AUNT ALICE!!!!!!!!**" I yelled.

She came in, "What's up?" she asked, so I asked her what they were up too. "I don't know dear. I haven't seen it yet. Sorry." she said with a smiles but I knew better I know my uncles and dad very well.

"Josh, I am fine you can go home if you want I will see you later. We are off school for the next three days." I informed him.

"Ok but you know you are welcome to come over anytime to see me if you want." he said with a lovely smile and then he gave a kiss on my cheek. Then he left after he said Good bye to the rest of my family.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I have another fan fiction called My Real Family.


	12. Edward and jacob's Plan a serect Meeting

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, Josh and Aiden are mine.

Chapter 12

Edward and Jacob plan the Serect Meeting

**(EPOV) Edward**

I had to come up with something. I couldn't have my little girl dating that _Mutt_ she would just get hurt again. Alice saw her and Josh dating. Yea she can't see werewolves but she saw Blair only and it turned out she was with him. I can't have my princess hurt. She is breakable like Bella was before I turned her. All I could think about was protecting my baby keeping her from getting hurt again. Damn Aiden!!!! I hated him for hurting her. Seeing them together only reminded me of Bella and myself. Well he blew it and if I was ever to see him I was going to kill him. I need to meet with Jacob serectly without Alice seening it.

**(JPOV) Jacob**

Josh has beening spending all his time with Blair. My dad (Billy) thinks Josh has imprinted on Blair. I told him he better not have. Billy keeps saying Josh is acting like he is. He remembers when I imprinted on Maria and how we were acting. Dad says Josh and blair are acting the same way. My son will not I repeat will not be imprinted with a half breed bloodsucker. I don't care if she is Bella's daughter. I don't mind them beening best friends but not boyfriend/girlfriend or husband/wife. I need to meet with that bloodsucker of Bella's serectly without Josh or the other knowning. I hate to admit this but I will have to work with the parasite.

A/N: Sorry so short I have next chapter done I just need to type it up. I will o that tonight. I promise.


	13. Secert Meeting taking Place

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, Josh and Aiden are mine.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me for ever to update this one I had writer's block on this one. I have more story ideas.**

Chapter 13

Secret Meeting taking place

**(EPOV) Edward**

I used Bella's cell to get Jacob's cell number so I could call him and set up a meeting about our children. If Bella knew she would kill me and Jacob. But it is for our daughter's best interested I have in mind. I was meeting with that _mutt_ about his _pup_ and my daughter dating. I got there and was waiting for him to show up. I was not about to have her date him. Blair can do so much better than him. Then I saw him and he walked up to me. "Good you got my message. I hate to go behide Bella's back but this is for Blair's own good." I told him.

"I know my dad think Josh has imprinted on Blair. I don't think so. So what's the plan _Leech_?" he asked me. "Why don't we have someone from the pack attack Blair that is very close to Josh's fur color and she thinks it is him."

"No no one is attacking my daughter. We stage two fights one for Blair and she sees me get attack by you and one for Josh where he sees me or my brothers attack you." I informed him.

"That just might work. Ok when do we do this fake attack." he asked.

"Well Blair is getting ready as we speak to see Josh in a few minutes. I will suggest that I walk her to the border and then you take it from there." I informed him

"You walk her to the border and I will attack in my wolf mode." he asked.

"Yes think you can handle that _Mutt_." I asked him

"Yea _Leech_ I can you don't worry about me just make sure she is here and sees it." he growls at me.

"_Mutt_ don't growling at me. I will make sure she is here and you just make it look real got it." I growled back. "See you in a few minutes remember make it look real."

I left to go back home so I could walk Blair to the border. "Blair honey I want to walk you to the border is that ok." I asked her

"Yea daddy that is fine. Hold on I am almost ready." she told me. I hated doing this but I had to protect my daughter. She would forgive sooner or later. I hope.

**(JPOV) Jacob**

I can't believe this I am working along the side of a leech again but this is for Josh. He will thank me later I hope. I just hope that Bella doesn't find out. Because she would kill us both. Bella might be a leech too but she is still my best friend. I just wish she wasn't one of them. It hurt me so much when I found out that he turned her. I know she wanted it but it still hurt me.

"Dad, Blair is coming over later." Josh informed me. I just hope he forgives me about this.

"Ok son you taking her to _First Beach_ or not?" I asked

"I plan on taking her to _First Beach_. Is that ok, dad?" she asked.

"That's fine son?" I told him. Just remember I love you son and this is what is best for you. I got ready to meet that leech and carry out our plan.

**Author's note: Ok Sorry it took me so long I was working on my other story and had writer's block on this one. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you all think. Sorry it was short too.**


	14. Fake Attacks

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, Josh and Aiden are mine.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter I been busy. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 14

Fake Attacks

My dad and I were walking to Josh's and my meeting spot. This was my dad and mine bonding time. As we were walking dad stopped and looked at me then said, "Honey remember whatever I do is to protect you. You are my baby, my princess, my little girl and my world." he told me.

"Daddy, I know. You want what is best for me. I love you for that. Dad don't worry I think Josh is what is best for me." I informed him then I hugged him.

We finally got to mine and Josh's meeting area it was at the treaty line. That is when dad kissed my forehead said bye and left. He trusted that I would be ok b/c that he knew Josh was on his way. But I knew better I knew he hid to keep an eye on me till Josh came. Then that is when I saw it happen. I saw my dad get attacked a wolf. I couldn't tell what color it was till I got closer and saw it was Josh. "**GET OFF HIM, JOSHUA BLACK**." I yelled at him, he got off and ran away. I helped my dad up. "Daddy I am so sorry."

"It's ok honey. I guess you won't be seeing him tonight." he asked.

No not tonight dad. Come on let's get you home so grandpa can doctor you up. I am just glad I got there in time." I told him and then took him home.

We got home and I told everyone what had happen. Grandpa of course took dad to his office and doctored him up. Uncle Emmett was fuming and before I could stop him he left.

**(EPOV) Emmett**

Ok it was my turn to fake an attack on Jacob for Josh to see. This is going to be fun. Edward had told me to make it look real but not to real he had said to hurt him a little but enough so Josh believed it was real. I would do anything for my niece. I got to the spot and hid then I saw Jacob alone and I saw Josh waiting on Blair. Oooooo this is going to be so much fun. I then leaped into action and attacked Jacob. "Don't worry Edward told me what to do?" I told him.

"Good let's get this over. Here comes Josh." Jacob told me and I did the plan. I made the attack look real.

**(JPOV) Josh**

I was waiting for Blair when I saw my dad get attacked. I ran over and saw it was Blair's Uncle Emmett. I was pissed. "**GET** **OFF MY DAD!!!!!!!**" he saw me and he ran off. "Dad you ok?" I asked.

"Yea I will be I wish I knew why Emmett attacked me." he said

"I don't know dad, but I am going to have a talk with Blair tomorrow." I told him, I was mad how her uncle could attack my dad, unless she asked him too. "Come on dad let's get you home." I took him home.

"You not going to wait for Blair?" he asked.

"Nope I don't want to see her right now." I informed him.

**(BPOV) Blair**

Uncle Emmett got home with a smile on his face and went over to my dad and started talking and they high fived each other. Oh well I can't worry about that I needed to talk to Josh but not tonight I was to angry to even see him let alone talk to him. I had lots of questions to ask like _Why did he attack my dad? Did he not want to be with me anymore? How could he do this to me? _I was almost in tears when my mom came over and held me in her arms likes she used too when I was little and had a bad dream. "Talk to Josh and see why he attacked your father." she told me as she held me in her cold arms.

"I will mom. Trust me I will." I told her. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose came over and hugged me too. I saw Uncle Jasper walk over to my dad and Uncle Emmett too. Grams came up to me too and hugged me and said, "Everything will be ok." I just nodded.

**Author's Note: It wasn't Josh it was Jacob that "attacked" Edward Blair couldn't see b/c it was too dark. It just looked like Josh to her. Blair's eye sight is human not vampire. I hope I cleared up any questions any of you had. If not you can PM me with questions and I will try to answer them. Please Review!!!!!!**


	15. The Talk

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction. I have plans for Blair. You will see in future chapters. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Blair, Kellie, and Josh are mine.

Chapter 15

The Talk

The next day I went to school still mad at Josh for attacking my dad. How dare he? I was at my locker getting my books when Josh came up to me, "Blair, we need to talk alone." he said as I closed the door to my locker.

"I agree Josh." I told him. "Let's meet here at lunch and go to some place private and talk." I suggested

" Ok meet you here." he said then walked away.

"Ok" leaned on my locker with my eyes closed

Kellie comes up to me, "Hey what's wrong with you and Josh?"

"Nothing we just need to talk." I told her. I hated keeping this secret from her but I did.

"You two have been dating six months now right?" she asked

"Yea almost 6 months." I agreed." I got to go to class talk to later." I went off to class.

Three hours later it was lunch and I again was at my locker waiting for Josh when he shows up, "Ready to talk about last night?" he asked

"Sure let's go." I said and we walked over to a private area where no one was around.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Josh?"

"What do you mean, Blair?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No I don't why don't you tell me."

"You were attacking my dad last night."

"I didn't attack your dad. What about your Uncle Emmett attacking my dad."

"My Uncle Emmett would never attack your dad in fact no one in my family would."

"Well I saw him about to bite my dad's neck. So what do you say about that, Little Miss Bloodsucker."

I was shocked he called me that he has never ever called me or anyone in my family that name so I came back with a name, "Well listen here you you _mutt _I don't have to put up with this. I know what I saw and I saw you standing over my dad you looked like you were ready to kill him before I screamed out your name and you got off and ran."

"Why would I want to kill the father of my girlfriend, the girl that I imprinted on, the girl that I have fallen in love with? Huh you can't answer that can you?"

I don't know you tell me. All I know is I saw you attack my dad." I was almost in tears at this point no I take that back I was in tears.

"My god Blair, how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me? Ok what did the wolf look like?"

So I described it," But there was a small difference." I told him what it was.

"Wait a minute. Hmmm… O h my god that was my dad. He is the one that attacked your dad not me."

"What???" I thought for a few minutes and put two and two together." UNCLE EMMETT!!!!!! He 'attacked' your dad for my dad."

We both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Fake attacks."

" I also have proof it was me, Blair." he calls his mom and hands me his cell and she tells me that Jacob wasn't home last night but Josh was home getting ready for our date till Jacob came home and went with to meet me.

"My dad's attack was at 7:30 and your mom said you were home getting ready."

"And your Uncle Emmett attack…." I stopped him right there.

"Uncle Emmett left the house at 7:45 all pissed and at 8:05 he came back and high fived my dad."

"At 8pm was when we were suppose to meet is when I saw your uncle. Oh my god Blair I think our dad's set this up to get us to break up."

"I believe you are right, Josh. So what do we do now?" I asked I was relieved to learn Josh didn't attack my dad but I was pissed that my dad and uncle would do this to me. "I have to go home and talk to my mom only."

"Why just your mom?"

"Because my dad can't read her mind. Oh crap but my Aunt Alice will be able to know whatever we decide she will know and then my dad will know. How about you, your mom, me and my mom meet somewhere and make a plan to get our fathers back. If we are with you my Aunt Alice can't see it." I told him.

"Ok I will inform my mom. How about tonight? So are we ok?" he asked.

"Yes we are. Ok tonight meet me at our meeting place at 7pm with your mom and I will bring mine. I will tell everyone that I want to spend alone time with my mom only. They will believe me because my mom and I are close very close." I told him.

"Ok I will tell my dad that I have to talk to my mom alone. My dad will believe that whenever I have girl problems I go to her and if she can't help me then I go to my dad." he said with a sexy smile.

"Ok see you tonight, Josh." He turns and I hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged and kissed me back.

Two hours later I went home all sad and went to my room and laid on my bed.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for my reviews hope you like this chapter. Please review this one too. **


	16. Author's Note

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Twilight, but Blair, Kellie, and Josh are mine.

Chapter 16 

Fathers in Trouble

**(BPOV) Blair**

I went to talk to my mom. I had to get her away so Aunt Alice wouldn't know so my dad wouldn't know. I decided to go see my mom. I walked downstairs and saw my mom and dad, "Mom, can we go for a walk I really need to talk to you alone."

"Sure let's go out and have a mother-daughter walk." with that we left the house. We walked till we got to LaPash border. "Honey, why are we here?"

"Just wait a second mom please." then Josh and his mom showed up and I knew it was safe. "Josh did you tell your mom what our fathers did?"

"Yep. Did you tell your mom?"

"Not yet I didn't want my Aunt Alice to see anything and my dad read her mind."

"Blair, what did he do?" she was fit to be tired with Josh but she would be even more upset once she found out what my dad and Mr. Black have done. So I told her everything including Uncle Emmett's part.

"Bella, we have to talk with our husbands and set them straight. Jake needs to butt out of Josh's life. So what if he imprinted on Blair. She is a sweet girl."

"I agree Maria, Edward is so stubborn when it comes to our daughter." my mother told her.

"So what do we do we keep it up that we are broke up?"

"No I am going to go home and talk to your father. Blair, don't worry I will take care of it." she hugged me.

"Josh, I will have a chat with your father. You two don't worry you just continue seeing each other."

"That sounds good to me mom. Blair I am sorry I blamed your Uncle Emmett. Also I am sorry for calling you all those mean and nasty names"

"Why are you sorry he did _'attack'_ your dad even though it was not real? Don't worry about the names I did call you a name too so let's call it even shall we." I assured him with a smile. I have my dad's crooked smile, so everyone in my family tells me. I think do too.

"Well he wouldn't have if it hadn't been our dad's idea."

"True and I am sorry to think you would do anything to hurt me. Like you said you love me."

"Yes I do love you. So I guess we will let our moms take care of our fathers." he said and then kissed me. "Sorry Mrs. Cullen."

"That's ok Josh. You don't have to tell me sorry. Ok let's get home Blair. I want to talk to your father **ASAP. ** Thank you both for letting me know. Good luck with Jake, Maria."

"Thank you, you too with Edward." she laughs," You would think they would learn from us." mom and Josh's mom are friends.

"You would think. Talk to you later, Maria. Come on sweetie let's go home before your dad comes looking for us." with that we left and went home.

**(BPOV) Bella**

Blair and I walked back in the house, I was so mad at Edward and he was going to hear about it. **"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, GET YOUR VAMPIRE BUTT IN HERE NOW!!"**

"Oh no Eddiekins is in trouble now." I heard Emmett said.

"Oh you just wait Emmett Blair tell your Aunt Rose what you told me." Blair goes over to Rosalie and tells her Emmett's part. Then I heard Rosalie yell for Emmett.

"**EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER!" **Rose yells to him.

Edward comes in, "What's wrong my love?"

"Don't my love me. How dare you and Emmett do that to our daughter? She is in love like I am in love with you. What were you thinking? You brought Emmett in your plans."

"Bella tell me what you are talking about?"

Oh I can't believe him he is acting like he doesn't know. So I told him since he still can't read my mind. I could still hear Rosalie yelling at Emmett for his part.

"Love I only did it to protect her."

"Edward, she can decide on her own who she wants to date. We have to trust her judgment. Remember how Charlie was after you came back." I hated bring that up but I had to remind him that Charlie was protective of me but he trusted my judgment and that he needed to trust Blair's.

"Yes love I do. But she is dating a dog. What if she changes then what happens? Carlisle isn't sure if and when she will." he mentions

He's right what then. Our little girl would be hurt, "I don't know Edward. We will cross that bridge when it comes. You need to go tell her sorry."

"Yes my love. Am I forgiven?"

"I don't know. That is up to Blair not me." With that Edward went upstairs to Blair's room along with Emmett.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it took me so long to update I have been busy with my family. To all of you thanks for the prayers for my youngest son when he was in the hospital before Christmas. He did get to come home before Christmas day. Please Review!!


	17. Fathers in Trouble

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction

Ok be nice this is my first ever fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Twilight, but Blair, Kellie, and Josh are mine.

Chapter 16 

Fathers in Trouble

**(BPOV) Blair**

I went to talk to my mom. I had to get her away so Aunt Alice wouldn't know so my dad wouldn't know. I decided to go see my mom. I walked downstairs and saw my mom and dad, "Mom, can we go for a walk I really need to talk to you alone."

"Sure let's go out and have a mother-daughter walk." with that we left the house. We walked till we got to LaPash border. "Honey, why are we here?"

"Just wait a second mom please." then Josh and his mom showed up and I knew it was safe. "Josh did you tell your mom what our fathers did?"

"Yep. Did you tell your mom?"

"Not yet I didn't want my Aunt Alice to see anything and my dad read her mind."

"Blair, what did he do?" she was fit to be tired with Josh but she would be even more upset once she found out what my dad and Mr. Black have done. So I told her everything including Uncle Emmett's part.

"Bella, we have to talk with our husbands and set them straight. Jake needs to butt out of Josh's life. So what if he imprinted on Blair. She is a sweet girl."

"I agree Maria, Edward is so stubborn when it comes to our daughter." my mother told her.

"So what do we do we keep it up that we are broke up?"

"No I am going to go home and talk to your father. Blair, don't worry I will take care of it." she hugged me.

"Josh, I will have a chat with your father. You two don't worry you just continue seeing each other."

"That sounds good to me mom. Blair I am sorry I blamed your Uncle Emmett. Also I am sorry for calling you all those mean and nasty names"

"Why are you sorry he did _'attack'_ your dad even though it was not real? Don't worry about the names I did call you a name too so let's call it even shall we." I assured him with a smile. I have my dad's crooked smile, so everyone in my family tells me. I think do too.

"Well he wouldn't have if it hadn't been our dad's idea."

"True and I am sorry to think you would do anything to hurt me. Like you said you love me."

"Yes I do love you. So I guess we will let our moms take care of our fathers." he said and then kissed me. "Sorry Mrs. Cullen."

"That's ok Josh. You don't have to tell me sorry. Ok let's get home Blair. I want to talk to your father **ASAP. ** Thank you both for letting me know. Good luck with Jake, Maria."

"Thank you, you too with Edward." she laughs," You would think they would learn from us." mom and Josh's mom are friends.

"You would think. Talk to you later, Maria. Come on sweetie let's go home before your dad comes looking for us." with that we left and went home.

**(BPOV) Bella**

Blair and I walked back in the house, I was so mad at Edward and he was going to hear about it. **"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, GET YOUR VAMPIRE BUTT IN HERE NOW!!"**

"Oh no Eddiekins is in trouble now." I heard Emmett said.

"Oh you just wait Emmett Blair tell your Aunt Rose what you told me." Blair goes over to Rosalie and tells her Emmett's part. Then I heard Rosalie yell for Emmett.

"**EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER!" **Rose yells to him.

Edward comes in, "What's wrong my love?"

"Don't my love me. How dare you and Emmett do that to our daughter? She is in love like I am in love with you. What were you thinking? You brought Emmett in your plans."

"Bella tell me what you are talking about?"

Oh I can't believe him he is acting like he doesn't know. So I told him since he still can't read my mind. I could still hear Rosalie yelling at Emmett for his part.

"Love I only did it to protect her."

"Edward, she can decide on her own who she wants to date. We have to trust her judgment. Remember how Charlie was after you came back." I hated bring that up but I had to remind him that Charlie was protective of me but he trusted my judgment and that he needed to trust Blair's.

"Yes love I do. But she is dating a dog. What if she changes then what happens? Carlisle isn't sure if and when she will." he mentions

He's right what then. Our little girl would be hurt, "I don't know Edward. We will cross that bridge when it comes. You need to go tell her sorry."

"Yes my love. Am I forgiven?"

"I don't know. That is up to Blair not me." With that Edward went upstairs to Blair's room along with Emmett.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it took me so long to update I have been busy with my family. To all of you thanks for the prayers for my youngest son when he was in the hospital before Christmas. He did get to come home before Christmas day. Please Review!!


End file.
